Longsaddle
| alignment = | allegiances = Lords' Alliance | socrefs = | government = Council of elders | rulertype = | ruler1 = Ardanac Harpell | ruleryear1 = 1358 | ruler2 = Ardanac Harpell | ruleryear2 = 1370 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Longsaddle was a sleepy little hamlet on the Long Road in the Savage Frontier of northwest Faerûn. Despite its small size, it was a member of the Lords' Alliance. Geography Situated east of the Crags and west of the Evermoors, Longsaddle was located on an isolated stretch of the Long Road. The surrounding area was a vast expanse of grassland that catered to the town's ranchers. History Longsaddle was founded in the by Shardra Harpell, an escaped Calishite slave. In the , two separate sects of the Malarite faith wanted to set up churches by the waterfront of a magically created lake. The two churches immediately began fighting each other and the Harpells had to step in. Unfortunately, they couldn't get rid of them so instead they imposed a severe punishment on the more dangerous individuals: transmuting them permanently into harmless rabbits. By the , the forest around Longsaddle was inhabited by werewolf descendants of Bidderdoo Harpell. These werewolves were called "the Bidderdoos" and although the townsfolk feared them, they provided some measure of protection for the town. From 1479 DR until the end of the , the reincarnated Catti-brie, under the name of Delly Curtie, dwelt at the Ivy Mansion in Longsaddle, learning magic from the Harpells. Inhabitants The community was famous for the presence of peculiar wizards who were eccentric and often dangerous in their spell-casting manners. The Blue Sigil mercenary company was located in nearby Mog's Keep. Notable Families As of the , the hamlet consisted of around 1,000 or so people from the surrounding countryside. Among these were the Beliver, Cadrasz, Dostril, Emmert, Feldryn, Gosstal, Harpell, Irimari, Kromlor, Mammlar, Ostever, Sharnshield, Silverhand-Arunsun-Maerdrym, Stormrider, Suldivver and Zelorrgosz families. Notable Places ;Residences: * Ivy Mansion: The magical home of the famous Harpell family ;Taverns and inns: * Fuzzy Quarterstaff , a tavern and inn run by the Harpells out of the Ivy Mansion * Gilded Horseshoe, a charming little inn * Gambling Golem, the festhall that was popular among gamblers and gamesmen * Horn and Hoof, a rough-and-tumble tavern * Night Cloak, the less-lively of Longsaddle's festhalls ;Shops: * Jasper's Ring of Bells, the workshop of the bell-smith Jaster Redshar * Nalathar's Fine Stirrups & Spurs, a finesmithy that specialized in accessories for steeds * Ostever's Slaughterhouse, an establishment that was almost run out of business for serving goblin meat * Perfectone Mercantile, an expensive guard company that worked with the Seven Suns Trading Coster * Rolling Wheel, a shop that catered to travelers * Sixhorns Select Wares, a sundries store that sold all manner of everyday-use items Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Streams of Silver * The Halfling's Gem * The Pirate King * The Companions References de:Langsattel Category:Hamlets Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Long Road Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Imports livestock